inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joseph H/Inanimate Insanity Season 2 Prediction
Since I have some free time and nothing much better to do, I'm going to further familiarize myself with Wikias by making a prediction blog! Here's how it will work: I'm not going to attempt to predict the way this season plays out to exact placings, because to me it's rather asinine. I'm going to predict this in tiers, grouping who I think will go out sooner or later. Each tier will consist of 3 objects, so rather than predicting who will get 19th place, I'll be predicting who will get somewhere fro 19th-17th place and so on. I will have to pick one winner this way, and I will still put who I think will take what place most likely within the tiers themselves. I will edit this to update it as the season progresses, because by the looks of things, you can edit your blogs all you like. Debuts and Rejoins will not affect the original prediction, but will be noted. So, without further ado... Tier A Tier A, comprised of who I believe will be the first three out of the game. This Tier is made slightly easier for me since there are currently 9 of the 19 objects up for elimination now. Out of the Bright Lights, there are two glaring targets for being voted out, and those are Yin-Yang and Tissues. Neither of them had a helplful part in this episode, and did more harm than good to themselves and those around them. However, I have to give the first spot in Tier A and most likely 19th spot to Tissues. What separates Tissues from Yin-Yang is how much screentime he had, they may have had the same level of uselessness this episode, but Tissue had a larger quantity of exposure to add to the fact. I'm sure he's already a bother in some viewers mind. Speaking of bothers, the next spot in Tier A goes to Trophy. '''Let's face it, after three episodes, there's almost no way a team is going to avoid elimination all three times. Since these challenges are scripted and completely within the hands of the creators, they'll want to appeal to the viewers by evening out the victories somewhat, so that everyone's personal favorite character gets a slice of victory early on, and a few annoyance-enducing characters can be tossed aside. Trophy is one of these characters. He's practically an inferior version of Knife with a big ego, that's it. When he's vulnerable, almost everyone will jump at the chance to vote him out. Now things become a tad harder, but I have to give the last spot in Tier A to '''Balloon. '''I feel I could be horribly, horribly wrong with this one. So far, challenge wise, Balloon just seems to be the laughing stock of the show, that could make people want to keep him around, it may make people want to vote him out. I personally don't see him going very far, but I certainly can't rule him out either. In summary of Tier A: Tier B At this point, I'm going to not think objectively but rather exclude who I think is safe for another three eliminations and then work from there. The first three would have to be the No-Arms Clique of Baseball, Nickel, and Suitcase. This alliance seems favorable from an audience's perspective, and will probably last a good while. Out of likability, Microphone, Lightbulb, and Knife are also safe, in my opinion. Microphone is strong in challenges so far, and is quite likable. Lightbulb seems to be taking charge as far as lines and content go, and Knife has a nonchalant attitude that is a large imporvement for him in retrospect of last season. In addition, Trophy has taken a lot of the heat off of Knife and has probably given him more appeal. As far as background-lingering-safety and being passable enough to not be considered for elimination are concerned, Fan, Test Tube, Apple, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, and Cheesy are good bets for keeping around another three eliminations. This leaves Box, Cherries, Soap, and Yin-Yang. So far, in my opinion at least, there's a fine line drawn between the newbies as far as quality goes, and all four of them fall under. Yin-Yang doesn't seem like a character that'll script well or favorably with an audience, Soap will get obnoxious very quickly, and Cherries doesn't seem to be very likable. Box seems to be the Rocky/Taco of this game, but to a lesser degree. Box doesn't speak understandably (I think his lines are reversed audio files), and has no features at all. Rocky and Taco had the cute factor to win the crowd over, Box is mysterious, odd, and downright creepy to some, I'm sure. For that reason, '''Box is at the bottom of the list. For the remaining three, Cherries just doesn't seem likable while the other two err on the side of annoyance, so Cherries get's to live to see another tier. I'd put Yin-Yang '''as losing momentum with the crowd before '''Soap does. And that rounds off Tier B: Tier C I would think that by this point, the Apple vs. Marshmallow fued would reach it's boiling point, and the viewers would have the power to end it, and most likely would. Of the two, I'd say the popular vote would want to save Marshmallow, targetting''' Apple''' for the elimination. Also, by this time, I feel Cherries will have lost their momentum completely, and would just be sitting ducks, waiting for the votes to flood in for them. Once again, I can't think objectively and need to sort through those remaining to find the last person that doesn't quite fit in to put in Tier C. Of the 11 remaining, Fan, Paintbrush, and Cheesy seem to be the most likely to wear down. I'll spare Cheesy due to his lovable little knee-slapping gag, and since I believe the crowd will have a bit of a bias for the original contestants, that leaves Fan as the only character left eligible for Tier C. Quick recap of Tier C: Tier D Now we're getting down to the nitty-gritty of it, no more easy decisions. I'd say we're down to the most likable and developable newbies, Cheesy, Suitcase, Test Tube, and Microphone. Of the 6 remaining original characters, we have 4 favorites (Nickel, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Marshmallow) and 2 big comebacks in developement and appeal (Knife and Baseball). I feel that the collected fans of the characters outside of the No-Arms Clique will start to rally against the clique members, so I cannot rule them out this time. I'm also uneasy about Cheesy, Test Tube, and Paintbrush. Because of this, Microphone, Knife, Marshmallow, and Lightbulb can be set aside for a bit. Cheesy would probably start to wear on his audience a bit by now with the bad jokes and puns and constant knee-slapping. Paintbrush, Nickel, and Test Tube would probably have fallen behind on popularity as well, so Suitcase and Baseball can be declared safe as well. Not only is my assumption about the rallying against the No-Arms Clique rather far-fetched, but Nickel is probably the most reasonable character to keep out of the remaining four. So now I just need to order''' Paintbrush', '''Test Tube', and Cheesy. Test Tube has a bit of background-safety going for her, Paintbrush has a bit of bias on his/her side, and Cheesy's gag would probably run short by now. Due to those things, Tier D will look like this: Tier E In this situation, I feel there will be a shift in popularity. The newbies are outnumbered 5-2, everyone loves to root for the underdogs. Not only that, but if I'm right, Microphone and Suitcase will be adored underdogs, not just underdogs. They're at a numbers disadvantage from the New vs Original perspective, and they are likable, developable characters. That's a deadly duo of traits. I'm now forced to look at the remaining original contestants and think about who would lost momentum the most quickly. It's taken me a couple minutes, but my answer is Lightbulb. Think about this with me, she started strong, very strong. She had a lot of lines, good lines too, and has been pretty successful in challenges. If the creators keep that constant, you have an obvious power player. They need to dial her back a bit later on, and people are going to look at her and think that she's lost her spark. Season 1 bias won't save her this time. At this point, be it by plot twist or viewer voting, the No-Arms Clique has to come to an end, and the most like person to leave between those three is Nickel. Suitcase is obviously going to develop well, and Baseball will have plenty of momentum with the viewers, even to this point. Finally, to round things off, Microphone would probably be out by this point. Simply put, can't beat Knife or Baseball's comeback momentum, Suitcase is probably the better newbie at this later point, and that would leave her against Marshmallow. It would sort of be a toss-up but since the New vs Original numbers have evened out a bit (2-3), Marshmallow has the upper hand, the Season 1 bias would probably give her the small push needed to succeed. To round off tier E: Tier F and Winner Now this is really a toss up. This Final Four could go any way, it could be a battle of ultimate redemption (Baseball v. Knife), a battle of strong and weak (Knife v. Marshmallow), a fragment of an alliance forced to battle it out (Suitcase v. Baseball), or the most likely, the battle of old and new (Suitcase v. Anyone). So many choices, which is the least likely? Probably any one with Marshmallow in it, I just can't envision her in a Final Two situation. Now, it's time to take a pretty big gamble, I'd imagine that a Final Two of Old v. New is almost guaranteed to happen. So now I need to decide between Knife and Baseball. I have to go with my gut on this one, referring back to my qualm with Lightbulb, I think Knife will have a middle consistency that many voters will look back on. Also, come on, how many times does the tough guy get to the end? Some people just want to see it happen. Due to that, Knife edges out Baseball by a hair. So that brings us to our Final Two, Suitcase and Knife. This is a very gutsy choice for a winner, but either by voting or a challenge out of our hands, I can't help but see it go to Knife, Suitcase has the strong start that may be her demise, and as much as it would be obvious to put a weak player against a strong player and have the weak player come out on top, they did that last season with Taco and OJ when OJ made a huge comeback. I feel they'd pull a double-switcharoo on us in the Finale. I feel you could switch Baseball and Knife in this situation, but Knife has the more unique and stronger personality that would make his victory much more gratifying for an audience. Tier F completed along with a predicted winner: Summary and Error Check This is where I keep track of how horribly I do! This is how things look right now: * ? = To Be Announced * ✓ = Correct * X = Incorrect Category:Blog posts